1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing blowing-operated noisemakers to toy guns of the type which are sized to be graspable by one or two hands and which are pointable by the user. More particularly, this invention concerns toy gun devices which provide a system whereby user-blown air may be routed to the noisemaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, air-blowing-operated noisemakers of various kinds are well known. And they have been used for entertainment purposes in connection with various toys, for example: coiled pneumatic tubes which are blown to be uncoiled and make sounds (see U.S. Pat. No. 530,909 to Stone); sounding toys wherein a tube is blown into by either of two users and a sound made by the oral cavity of the other (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,030 to Ward); toy whistles where the sound is variable by moving a plunger in a cylinder (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,274 to Kushner); toy whistles in connection with water-spray discharges (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,270 to Ball); and various musical toys (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,348 to Taylor et al).
Toy guns, however, even when including noisemakers, have typically utilized different forms of noisemakers, primarily those which imitate the crack of gunfire.
In this day and age of futuristic fantasies involving pointable weapons, in movies, books, and television, there exists an entertainment need for toy guns for youthful consumers. These toy guns should have unusual sounds for guns, should have variable sounds for guns, and should have sounds which otherwise enhance the ideas of different worlds with different weapons.